In current communication networks it is possible to connect to a packet data network, for example the Internet, by means of a mobile terminal. To this end, a mobile communication provider usually deploys several network entities like gateways that establish a connection to the packet data network for the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal is connected to a local network by means of, for example, an access point and has a network address allocated by a respective entity in the packet data network. Furthermore, a mobile anchor point is allocated for the mobile terminal, for example a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) or a packet data network gateway, which is usually on the data path for all data traffic from and to the mobile terminal. Hence, all data packets of a data connection or to the mobile terminal are routed through the mobile anchor point.
However, data traffic is routed through the mobile anchor point even if mobile terminals are connected to the same local network and data are to be transmitted between two mobile terminals of this same local network. The local network is a subset of the packet data network and it provides more local connectivity from topological point of view. Voice-over-IP (VoIP) traffic between two mobile terminals may have a more local nature, for example being traffic between users of the same local network, e.g. within a corporate network. However, if such traffic is routed via the mobile anchor point as in conventional solutions, bandwidth resources or other resources are wasted because the data path between the mobile terminals that are in the same local network has to traverse the mobile anchor point(s) of the packet data network.